The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, and more specifically, to systems and methods for sensors of gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines are used in a wide variety of applications, such as power generation, aircraft, and various machinery. Gas turbine engines generally combust a fuel with an oxidant (e.g., air) in a combustor section to generate hot combustion products, which then drive one or more turbine stages of a turbine section. In turn, the turbine section drives one or more compressor stages of a compressor section. Again, the fuel and oxidant mix in the combustor section, and then combust to produce the hot combustion products. Gas turbine engines generally include one or more sensors to detect various conditions within the gas turbine engine. Unfortunately, the high temperatures within the gas turbine engine can cause thermal stress and wear to the sensors and/or decrease the longevity of the sensors. Furthermore, gas turbine engines typically consume a vast amount of air as the oxidant, and output a considerable amount of exhaust gas into the atmosphere. In other words, the exhaust gas is typically wasted as a byproduct of the gas turbine operation.